Takota and the T.I.C's Call To Arms
T.I.C gains new Allies and Enemies The Gathering Storm Shortly after Takota, Chase, Smoky and Rocky Save the Republic of The North Smoky is Joins the T.I.C, then shortly after Tanner gains membership as well. Through this an alliance is then Formed between the T.I.C and Blackstar, upon this happening Balckstars enemy The Peace Keepers find out about the alliance. In retaliation they, look to strike against Blackstars new ally and to cause fear and pain to the T.I.C, and they do this by attacking one T.I.C's most important bases in Trussia, they cause massive damage, but they suffered major losses to their forces in the process. Plan of Attack The Peace Keepers in order to send a clear message to T.I.C, decide to plan and carry out an attack on Forte City, which is a small fortified island city in Trussias eastern states. The Peace Keepers Plan is to attack the city which is home to one of T.I.C's most important and secret bases, they head in at the cover of night, and the battle begins. The Peace Keepers head in with several thousand of their agents and cause heavy damage and losses to T.I.C, but T.I.C as well as the "Grand Elite" fight back in one of the most heated and worst battles in Trussan since the beginning of "The Long Lasting Peace". In the end T.I.C wins the battle, but The Peace Keepers made their point, they will not stop, they will not rest, until T.I.C and Blackstar have been defeated and they take control of the world. "The fire from the battle between T.I.C and The Peace Keepers, seen from Forte Cities Citadel." "The Battle of T.I.C and the Peace Keepers." The Call To Arms Once Takota comes back From Adventure Bay to T-City for some R&R he is swormed by his Generals and T.I.C Command and briefed on the attack and upon the ancient laws and of T.I.C and the Trussain United Union, Justice must be served. Takota and the T.I.C head to the Citadel for an emergency session and meeting of the Congress, Senate, Police, War, and defense Counsels for an immediate response to "The Peace Keepers". As T.I.C and Blackstar forged a new alliance, all for the purpose of keeping the peace in he world, The Peace Keepers found this te be a threat. This So called threat which lead to unprovoked attack, yesterday! February 4th, 2015, at the Trussain city of Forte. . The Citadel T-City Trussia The Trussain Senate and Counsel is session Takotas Speech Inspired and based FDR"s WWII speech " As Takota enters the Senate Chamber, Tanner is brought before Takota and he informs him of who attacked and what they want. Jo "Takotas little Brother": Members of the Counsels, Senate, and T.I.C, I present to you the President of the Trussain United Union Takota: Members of the Senate, Counsel, and T.I.C Represeatives. Yesterday! February 4, 2015, a day which will live in infany, The Trussain United Union was suddenly and deliberately attacked by ground and naval forces by the organization of "The Peace Keepers". Truassia is at peace, we are at peace, and yet these cowards threaten us during our age of Peace. They attacked us because of Alliance, our alliance with Blackstar, they attacked us to send a message that they think they can drive us back, that they can defeat us, and that we are cowards. We are not cowards, they shall not drive us back, and we shall rise from this To Complete and absolute victory! T.I.C and Blackstar, established their an alliance, for a greater attempt for peace, and yet these cowards to see this and decide to commit an unprovoked and deadly attack yesterday February 4, 2014. I regret to inform you that yesterday, the attack from The Peace Keepers has crippled and caused major damage to T.I.C and The Armed forces. During the 18 minute battle and attack, 75.000 casualties from T.I.C have been reported, the casualties from the Peace Keepers is unknown. But was is known From this we shall rise, we shall fight! we shall fight! we shall fight! I am Calling that A Declaration of War be declared against The Peace Keepers, so that never again shall such a treachery happen, and that we shall come through with complete and absolute victory! Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story